


Nani the fuck are you listening to?

by Numarg



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Asexual Character, Bullying, F/F, F/M, High School, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numarg/pseuds/Numarg
Summary: Why does every teenager have issues? Why cant they all just enjoy youth while they're still young and nothing is expected of them? Luffy guesses that's what makes then human, besides if they were perfect they would be boring!(Written on my phone with no beta pls pardon)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first op fic, first fic in probably 8 years actually;;;; theres no direction with this just wanted to turn my music headcanons into a story. I made a lengthy post about it on my tumblr (I'm sure theres a way to make the link a single word but idk how to do that) https://numarg.tumblr.com/post/185333491208/i-have-a-lot-of-thoughts-regarding-modern-au-op all the characters are mostly in the same age group bc in this house we dont like huge age gaps when teens are involved.  
> I dont know how long or how often I'll update this bc my life is chaotic but it's fun! Pls enjoy  
> P.s. if anyone can tell me how to make words bold or italic I'd really appreciate it!!
> 
> Edit: thank you to Konfuse and Nia_Hanasaki for the advice!!!

"Luffy, are you ready to go?" Sabo shouted down the hall towards the kitchen. He's had a full hour to get ready for school and as long as he's clothed, Sabo does not give a single fuck if he's eaten breakfast or second breakfast since they get free meals at school.

"I'm getting a ride with a friend today go on without me!" Is shouted back.

Sabo furrows his brows and mutters under his breath _since when does Luffy have friends that drive?_ Eventually he just shrugs, Luffy can take care of himself most of the time, "Okay but if you miss school I'm telling gramps."

"YOU WOULDNT DARE!! You're just as scared of him as I am!" A fluffy head peers around the doorway to the kitchen, two different chewy granola in his cheeks making his betrayed expression a little difficult to parse.

"Maybe so" he grins, "but it might be worth the headache if you GRADUATE." The younger of the two grumbles, dropping a granola bar on the floor, bends down to pick it up and puts it back in his mouth.

"Whatever just go already, Sabo! I won't miss school, my friend is too reprehensible."

Sabo blinks and then chuckles "I think you mean responsible"

Luffy rolls his eyes and waves a hand dismissively at his older brother, "Yeah yeah see you later!"

The blond boy nods and waves back, shrugging his backpack up on his shoulder and heads out of the apartment. Climbing down the stairs to his beat up sedan he can't stop himself from smiling.

_If Luffy doesn't need a ride that means I can pick up Koala!_

Luffy spends the rest of his time waiting for his ride munching on anything he can get in his mouth with one bite, if he starts a real meal he'll be late for sure so he'll just snack!

He's mostly through a Gamegrumps video when he he gets a text from his ride.

> Vivi! :) [hey luffy I think I'm here!]
> 
>   
>  👑✌luffy [ok ill b rite out!!!!!]

  
Pocketing his phone (Screen? Cracked. Corners? Chipped. Worth stealing? Absolutely not.) and slipping on his sandals he pats himself down to make sure nothing is forgotten. Hat... keys... book bag... canned drink... yep all good!

The lights are all turned off and anything that requires electricity is unplugged, except the fridge of course, to save on the power bill and then the front door is locked shut. Luffy peers over the railing to look for his friends car and waves ecstatically when he sees her.

The car is really nice considering it's her first and shes only 17, Luffy always thought that first cars should be pieces of shit that hardly move as, like, a rite of passage or something. Vivi's car is dent free with enough room for five adult sized teens, granted they have to squeeze, in a charming lilac color.

Actually excited to get to school for once, the bouncing black haired boy takes the steps down three at a time. There's only one flight to get to the ground level, the apartment complex isn't very big to begin with but it's home. The building is a dull red with paint chipping in some spots with rusting iron railings and wooden steps. Some of the apartment doors are painted fun colors or have door hangings, makes it more friendly, Luffy thinks.

Their door has a handmade wooden sign that says in loud colors **ASL LAIR**. He and his two brothers are grateful for the family friend and landlord, old man Woopslap, for giving them a place to stay.

Rent is cheap but only one of the boys has a job, Ace, and Sabo is taking college classes a couple days a week to get a better job secured for the future. At least they can rely on Makino for helping out with food! If it wasn't for the kind woman a floor down they would be living off of store brand snacks and dollar menu sandwiches.

He slows his jog to a halt at the passenger door and opens it up, ducking in, "Hey Vivi! I'm glad you found my place alright," all smiles and barely contained glee for when she meets the rest of his friends.

She rolls her eyes in fond exasperation and chuckled, "Yeah your directions were kind of hard to follow so I just asked to borrow my dads old GPS. He told me to make sure I bring it back in one piece. Are we going straight to the school or picking up someone else, Luffy?"

Vivi was what Luffy thought pretty was supposed to be, not that he paid any attention to stuff like that anyway. She had long, silky, sky blue hair that she must get professionally done because he's seen what Franky and Zoro's hair looked like when they just started dyeing it. Her dark skin accented her bright smile and kind eyes.

 _She is definitely friend shaped_ Luffy mused.

Her dad was some local government guy and as far as he knew an actually decent dude who did his best to make the city a better place. They weren't rich but they were definitely comfortable, that didn't stop their lives from being hard. Despite the city of Redline being diverse as all get out there were still assholes who made the lives of anyone different from them difficult.

That was actually how Luffy and Vivi met. She was trying to get to the nurse's office so she could hand in her emergency contact information but some local bastards were giving her grief. While she was doing fine on her own, Luffy hated to see shit like that. Thus a beautiful friendship blooms!

Counting on two fingers trying to remember how many friends he volunteered Vivi's chauffeur service to, "Yeah actually! My other friends, Nami and Usopp, need a ride, if that's okay. I told them about you and Nami is really interested to meet you! Usopp is gonna be, like, weird for a while but once he gets to know you you'll be tighter than my sneakers laces! Oh, but I never wear sneakers. Well you get the idea!" He laughs out a quiet 'shishishi' at his own accidental joke and turns from the passenger window back to Vivi's direction.

His new friend gulped nervously and scratched the back of her head, "And what about um... Nami? Why is she so interested?"

Luffy laughed at the display and slapped a hand on the back of her seat, "She feels like she has to screen all my friends because some of them are kind of scary looking. The last pretty girl I befriended is actually really mean to some people, Nami included. She's also g- uh great at showing new people around the school!"

_Do not out your friends again, Luffy goddamnit!!!_

Relaxing a little in the drivers seat, she side eyed him and teased,"You're friends with someone who's mean? That's unexpected of you Luffy, you who is an actual angel and can do no wrong."

"See, it's funny because I was almost suspended the day we met for fighting haha!"

"Yes, Luffy, that was the joke."

She can't help but grin, there's something so safe about being in his presence. She can be herself and crack jokes and not worry about backlash.

Her passenger blinked and then let out a hearty laugh, "Oh sarcasm! I get it! Tooshy, Vivi, tooshy."

"Do you mean touché by chance?" Fighting back the bubbling laughter, she's going to have a six pack in no time being friends with this boy.

"That's what I said isn't it? Jeez Vivi clean out your ears Haha-oh turn here! Usopp lives down this street." He jerked his arm towards his window, slapping his hand into the glass because duh, its closed.

Vivi winced at the thud the contact made and quickly looked over to see if he left a crack. The speed and force he does anything makes her worried for the ties of existence and all things. Her poor hand me down car was apparently being added to that list of things. 

Seeing no visible damage she huffed out, "Roger that, captain!"

"Oooh I like the sound of that!" Luffy beams at her and then sets out to change his social media handles to something along the lines of 'captain'.

Vivi carefully turns the corner onto Syrup Street and looks at Luffy expectantly, waiting for more directions.


	2. Usopp....sama....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God usopp has entered the fray!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usopp thinks way too much and trails off in his head but his mouth keeps going. He puts his foot in his mouth a lot tho never means ill. Hes an artist and the resident nerdboi(they're all nerds but hes the only one who wears graphic tees and has buttons on his bookbag) he and luffy share a brain cell. Also my writing style consists of 80% dialogue idk I just prefer that over anything else...

He isn't nervous to meet this "Vivi"... he isn't... really! Usopp loves making friends, honestly! Its just... she's _Luffy's_ friend.   
  
Don't get Usopp twisted, though, Luffy is his BEST friend in the entire world but Luffy has a bad habit of finding monsters and claiming 'they're really great people'. He can name a few off the top of his head that he is still isn't entirely sure are sane; like the creepy senior Law, the way too clingy Barto, the fucking _chief of police_.  
  
It's as if God rolled Luffy's stats and he got a nat 20 in charisma or something... He really needs to write up a new campaign to get Luffy into tabletop RPGs already, now that he thinks about it...   
  
RIGHT. NEW FRIEND.   
  
Oh gosh, oh dang, he's sweating now. NOT THAT IT'S NERVES OR ANYTHING- IT'S JUST REALLY HOT OUT! Actually, why did he decide to sit outside waiting for them to show up?   
  
A brown hand wipes the first beads of sweat from his forehead as he considers going back inside until Luffy texts him. His mom should still be sleeping so he would have to avoid all the noise traps he set up in the mudroom... He should tinker with them a bit, they could use some work.   
  
Usopp pulls at a loose strand of curly hair before tucking it behind his ear and puts his hand to his chin, thinking. All his friends agreed to save their cans and hand them over to him for his contraptions and he wonders how many he will get today. Should he paint them? Cover them in fun duct tape to make the mudroom less ugly? More ugly? What is his mom's favorite color again?   
  
_Crap I'm a terrible son!_  
  
He doesn't realize he is practically yanking his hair out of the ponytail until he hears a car horn from the street. Usopp jumps, hands tangled in his thick locks, and looks up wide eyed. It is totally fine that his heart just about burst from his chest. It might even be safe to say it was a real treat to yelp like a startled animal!   
  
_Hoookay, calm down, it's just the people you were expecting._  
  
Nimble fingers tenderly pull from his hair and try to tame it back into something human looking, getting some strands stuck to his bandaid in the process. The youngster stands on shaking legs and straightens out his overalls, deciding at the last second to pull the cuffs up over his calves. He isn't stalling! He's just super conscious of the heat index and doesn't want to suffer heat exhaustion, more surface area for a breeze to hit as to evaporate the sweat he is undoubtedly going to suffer through later!  
  
While he's bent over he might as well check his shoe laces. He wouldn't want to trip and break his nose in front of the new girl and possibly have a humiliating first impression for the rest of his life.   
  
_Ah. I'm wearing slip-ons today_ he thinks miserably. There goes his excuse for taking so long. Another honk has him jolting to his feet and power walking over to the.... cute... hatchback... _oh my god its_ **adorable** _._  
  
Once he realises it was Luffy who hit the horn Usopp relaxes just a little bit. He can see through the passenger window that his friend was leaning into the driver's side with his hand being yanked away from the steering wheel. Since it appears it wasn't the new girl rushing him, but the energetic-and-incredibly-impatient Luffy, he assumed he was inconveniencing, Usopp felt less wary.   
  
Shuffling closer to the car he overhears, "Luffy!! You can't just beep at people, that's super rude! Also get back in your seat, you're crushing my coffee!"   
  
There's a delicate hand in Luffy's face shoving him backwards. The menace is just laughing and licks Vivi's palm, resulting in her hissing and wiping her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Shishishi! It's fine, Vivi, he always gets lost in thought so we had to hurry him up!"  
  
_Dang don't call me out like this, Luffy._  
  
Usopp schools his face into a stern frown and finally comes up to the open window, "Luffy you gave me a heart attack! Also my mom is sleeping keep it down!" He gives a wobbly smile over to the blue haired girl in the driver's seat and offers his hand to her in front of Luffy, "uh- hi nice to meet you I'm the Great Illustrator Usopp! Feel free to call me Usopp-sama."  
  
"Oh! Well, uh, yeah! Okay uhm, I'm Vivi. Likewise Usopp....sama...?" She takes his hand and gives a neat two-pumps, much like an awkward business handshake, and gives a bright smile. It's obvious she's confused at the self given title and the Japanese honorific, but takes it with grace and Usopp can appreciate that.  
  
_Points for new girl!_ He is starting to have a good feeling about her. Then another thought comes to the front of his mind just as quickly. _W_ _hat if it's just an act, though.... crap I have to stay on my guard!_ His smile tightens as he let's go of her hand.   
  
Sensing the change in attitude Vivi clears her throat and points over her shoulder to the back seat, "Hop in, Usopp...sama. Don't mind the mess please."  
  
Luffy, predictably, laughs again, "You don't have to call him that if you don't want to, Vivi. Right, Usopp? We're gonna pick up Nami next and then head to school, by the way."   
  
"I guess you don't _have_ to call me Usopp-sama... Usopp is fine." The words come out begrudgingly, as if asked a heavy favor. Usopp likes his theatrics, okay? He is a story teller first and foremost after all. Vivi let's out a little sigh of relief because that was going to get annoying very fast but she won't say as much.  
  
"Okay then, Usopp it is! How long have you and Luffy known each other?" She tries to catch his eye in the rearview mirror, though it almost seems like he is determined to study his knuckles. Luffy, magically willing it into existence, points Vivi in the right direction to get to their next stop using a meat stick.  
  
Usopp hums in thought, "I want to say all our lives because when we first met there was an instant connection. In reality we have only been friends since middle school."   
  
Luffy nods emphatically and takes a chomp out of his slowly disappearing snack, "I'm sure we were sworn brothers in a past life. Same with Zoro and Nami, but she's a sister, and Sanji and- ah well you'll meet them all today anyway!"   
  
Vivi smiles at the pure adoration in Luffy's voice. If these people invoke such a tone from her new friend then surely she has nothing to worry about.  
  
Right?


	3. NANI?!?! Uh I mean... Nami?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short bc it's taken too long to write and this is the way it decided to end. I'll try to make the next chapter longer but I felt bad leaving this hanging;;; Warning for use of the word sl*t, I do not use this in a derogatory way personally bc I believe in reclaiming slurs. but I know not everyone feels the same so yeah.   
> Also another dnd reference bc I'm a nerd. I've only played a couple times and listen to podcasts so if I messed it up whoops.  
> P.s. the absolute tiniest ohshc reference in here

There's something to say about meeting a new person. Specifically, a person that is rumored to be one of the most beautiful girls in school. A person apparently so kind and smart that it's suspicious. Let's be real here; having the looks, brains, and kindness of a benevolent god? Seems fishy.

And her dear, sweet, naive pal Luffy would be none the wiser to any ulterior motives for accepting his slutty olive branch of camaraderie. Nami has mentioned her doubts to the rest of their group of misfits with mixed feedback. Call her paranoid but she knows how deceptive people can be. Trust her, she's had more than enough experience with those types.

She doesn't like to talk about it.

Her only allies in her doubts are Usopp and Robin. She can't honestly blame the rest for simply shrugging and leaving the outcome to fate (the definition of fate being: whatever Luffy decides on), seeing it hasn't ever been proven wrong. That doesn't mean there isn't always a first for everything, though! And Nami is not above saying "I told you so", as she has warned in the past.

No matter how pretty the new girl is supposed to be, Nami will be keeping a strict and impassive eye on her every move. Really, Nami doesn't even know for a fact that this girl is that attractive! Taste is subjective to the individual and Luffy hasn't shown interest in _anyone_ so she's taking his description with a grain of salt. There is no room for "what ifs", she must be strong! This is her family, her _nakama_ , she's protecting.

The redhead fusses with her clothes throughout her internal monologue. Is a jirt (jean skirt) and jacket (jean jacket) too much jenim (jean denim)? Yeah... so she switches the jacket with a faded flannel-hoodie hybrid. The mood of today is grunge with an optimistic twist in the form of a black t-shirt with rainbow flowers and the text "less humans more plants". She only accepts clothing from thrift stores and online shops, as they are the most unique and stylish(and cheap).

Seeing as how it's going to be a long day, Nami mentally prepares herself. She also chugs a cup of coffee as a +2 to her wisdom modifier, good decisions aren't going to make themselves!

_Starting the day with internal d &d jokes, classy. I'm going to need more coffee._

In a large to-go mug, Nami dumps in two heaping tablespoons of sugar and drowns it with whatever is left in the coffee pot. It's a little burnt but she can lie to herself and say it's a dark roast, not that it is going to come up in conversation. Splash of milk, a sip and then a grimace all in under 5 seconds. The hazelnut creamer is used to hide the sins of the bean. A tense sip. Much better.

A look at the clock on the oven let's her know her ride should be there soon so it's time to get a move on. Plugging her headphones into her mobile and playing her favorites on her music app, Nami crouches down to slip her sneakers on. She has a habit of tying them loosely if -pardon her, when- Zoro or Sanji act the fool she can use them as projectiles.

Hozier is a good way to start the day, he'll help ease Nami into a good mood so she doesn't act too suspicious towards the new girl.

_Bless you, Bogman._

She doesn't bother with getting any school supplies because, unlike some jackasses, she did her homework during her free periods yesterday and left her bookbag in her locker. She does grab a gourmet lollipop from the candy bowl on the counter though, it's never too early for pink lemonade. But it might have been hasty to open it now while she's trying to drink hell juice. The coffee can always be reheated in the teacher's lounge so the lollipop goes first.

Now, Nami is going to over think her current actions because she is nervous to meet this Vivi character. She isn't going to admit it or even think those words herself but it's heavily implied. She can't help but sing along to the only man she'd say she was in love-love with and lord knows his lyrics are disgustingly, beautifully, sappy. Catch her singing love songs in front of a cute girl that apparently got the Luffy seal of approval. Yeah, fuck that.

So the not-giant-but-too-large lollipop will prevent her from making a goddamned fool of herself. There is only enough time for one song to play through before an abnormally colored car pulls up to her mailbox.

Nami stares at the people inside: Luffy in the front passenger seat is waving wildly, Usopp in the back seat making an odd face that probably means he's trying to communicate telepathically, and in the driver seat something blue. The driver gets out and Nami's gay little heart almost stops.


End file.
